Break into Two
by Boyue
Summary: -GaaLee/Oneshot- "I'm not happy with you. I want you to leave."


Naruto and its characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairings: GaaLee. NejiLee.

"I'm not happy with you."

Lee's hands grip the green comforter--the only thing in their bedroom that is providing him any comfort. He fixates his round eyes on Gaara's reflection off the television screen across their bed. He sees his partner of five years staring at the far corner, arms crossed over his chest in his typical nonchalant way. Lee takes his eyes off the screen and lowers them, focusing in on the white threads sewn through the thick fabric. He hears Gaara draws a shallow breath; he waits silently for his lover to continue.

"I want to you leave."

Lee's first reaction is to squeeze his eyes shut. How has it gotten this bad? Yes, they have been arguing for the past few weeks but the majority of them are over trivial and everyday matters. Gaara usually incites the fight and Lee sits back and takes it with good humor. He understands that running a village is tough and blames himself for pushing Gaara's wrong buttons.

"Is it about Neji?" Lee's voice is devoid of his signature enthusiasm. "I know that I have been seeing him very frequent lately but I did not think it would bother you so much."

"It bothers me a lot."

"You are so caught up in your Kazekage work," Lee reasons. "I wanted to spend time with an old friend."

"An ex-lover," Gaara hisses.

Lee exhales a long sigh. He knows that Gaara has yet gotten over his relationship with Neji, however short-lived it was. It was two years ago when Lee and Gaara had a major falling out. It is no secret that Gaara can be a very possessive person. Lee was not used to being told what, where, and when to do something. Lee had wanted to go with Gai-sensei on a month-long training boot camp. Gaara did not like the idea of Lee being away for so long and when he failed to convince Lee to change his mind, Gaara resorted to pinning Lee against the wall with his sand, threatening to kill Lee if he tried to leave.

Lee did leave Suna in the end--bloody and heartbroken--and did not come back for half a year. Neji was there through the break-up and though Lee had not expected to develop feelings for the Byakugan heir, a relationship nonetheless began. It did not take long for Lee to realize that he was with Neji out of gratitude and previous unresolved feelings. He loved Neji, but not at the same intensity as he loves Gaara.

Gaara did not make their reunion easy. Lee was literally on his knees, begging for a second chance. He apologized to Gaara for leaving, despite the physical and emotional wounds he sustained through the ordeal. Lee's return only furthered Gaara's possessiveness. Lee was forbidden to see or even speak to his former teammate. Lee had to burn his letters from Konoha after reading them. It was painful to be out of his friends' lives but Lee was willing to make the sacrifice for Gaara. When Neji asked Lee for a long over-due visit, Lee boldly sneaked out of Suna. He loves Gaara but he could not deny himself of such basic pleasure of life. He needs friends. Everyone does. Except for Gaara, perhaps.

Gaara was less than thrilled when he found out about the secret rendezvous. He did not scold Lee however; those dark-ringed eyes merely stared through Lee. Lee thought Gaara had given up on him there and then. After that, it was easier for Lee and Neji to see each other. Gaara even come along on a few occasions. Although they were tense and awkward, Gaara did not bury anyone under a ton of sand. The uneventful encounter led Lee to think that the three could co-exist peacefully and that was when all the petty bickering commenced.

"Gaara, I left everything in Konoha behind so that I can be with you."

"Yes."

Leaving Konoha was as to cutting his arm. His sensei, his friends, and even Hokage-sama were furious and saddened at his departure. The first few months in Suna were fraught with homesickness and loneliness. Gaara was occupied with work and was rarely with Lee. The residents of Suna were not particularly eager to befriend Lee. Or more accurately, they were not interested in befriending their Kazekage's lover. Who knows what Gaara will do if someone were to do Lee wrong? Lee passed his days training under the scorching sun, thinking of the cool breeze of Konoha. He made the choice to be with Gaara and Lee always follows through, however cruel the odds may be against him.

"And--And I am willing to do it again. You do not like me talking to Neji? Then I will stop definitively. I will drop everything." Lee turns to look at Gaara, who is nonresponsive to his offer. "Please, Gaara, I want us to work."

Lee tilts his body toward Gaara. Gaara, on the other hand, refuses contact and keeps his stone-like gaze off Lee. An uncomfortable--and all-too-familiar--silence claims the room. It is only broken when Gaara speaks, low and precise.

"We can't work out. You're turning out different than what I've wanted."

The words puncture Lee in the heart. Lee reaches over. He wants to squeeze Gaara's hand, to reassure the redhead that he has always been the center of Lee's being since they met. He wants Gaara to know that he is willing to change if Gaara wishes.

"Don't touch me," Gaara orders, his arms stay crossed over his barely raising and falling chest.

Lee stops his hand in mid-motion. He retracts it and returns to gripping the comforter, tighter than before. Gaara shifts his weight in the bed. He now faces Lee. The lovers observe each other. Lee's obsidian eyes are filled with pleading sorrow. Gaara's only show traces of apathy, mixed dangerously with anger and bitterness.

"We have been together for five years. Please tell me what I am doing wrong," Lee asks.

"It's obvious to me that I'm not enough for you. You want things that I can't give you."

"You are more than enough, Gaara."

Gaara continues, disregarding the breaking voice in Lee's previous statement. "I'm doing _you_ a favor. I can't change who you are. I'm no good for you."

Lee keeps quiet. Mainly because his throat has closed itself up, rendering his vocal cord useless. If he were to try to speak, Lee knows that he will be choking on his tears. He has learned over the years that tears are powerless against Gaara. Besides, it is meaningless to cry over his current predicament. Trust and respect have always been an issue in their household. Gaara, being spoiled and the Kazekage, expects Lee to submit. Humiliation and degradation are common weapons in Gaara's arsenal. Lee's different vision of their future soon disappeared beneath the sand.

Gaara's next statement comes quick, as if he has already rehearsed it in his head numerous times. They spill out rapidly, like he has wanted to say them for a long while. "You don't need me. You have many important people in your life." Gaara pauses. Those cold eyes linger over Lee. There is hardly any sign of affection in them. "Lee…"

Lee gnaws his teeth into the flesh of his bottom lip. He knows what is coming. He mentally prepares himself for yet another heartache. He watches Gaara's mouth, neglecting to breathe as his vision starts to blur.

"I don't love you anymore."

Lee acknowledges the somberness in Gaara's words. There is no way of changing his mind, at least not right now. Lee nods his head as a gesture of understanding. He pulls off the comforter and puts his feet on the cold hardwood floor, with his back turned against Gaara. He steals a glance at his only lover. Gaara sits unmoving; his teal eyes return to the same corner of the room. Lee stands from the bed and makes his way to the door.

-The End-

**A/N: **My first GaaLee fic and my first fanfiction in over 6 years. So yes, I'm rusty and an amateur at best. Nothing special here, considers it a warm-up as I learn to capture Lee and Gaara's character accurately.

Please do let me know how to improve.

**Special thanks to all the other LeeGaa/GaaLee writers for spreading Lee and Gaara's love. 3**


End file.
